Songs in the Key of Whatever
by Pikajenn
Summary: So everyone has their version of a Pokemon version of The Real Slim Shady. Well, here's mine. This was written like, a billion years ago by me and posted now for your personal discomfort. Basically, Pikachu is sick and tired of Team Rocket trying to catch him.



    Artist: Pikajenn
    Album: Songs in the Key of Whatever LP
    Song: The Real Pika Crazies
    www.PikababyWorld.com
    May I have your attention please?
    May I have your attention please?
    Will the real Pikachu crazies please stand up?
    I repeat
    will the real Pikachu crazies please stand up?
    We're going to have a problem here
    c
    (Verse 1)
    Ya'll act like you never seen a Pikachu before
    jaws all on the floor like I just Thundershocked your ass right through the door
    started whoopin your ass worse than before
    the first time I blasted you and you came back for more (scream)
    (Oh no!) It's the return of the
    "Oh wait, no way, your kidding, she didn't just say what I think she did, did
    she?"
    And Pidgeot said
    ....Nothing you idiots Pidgeot fled, Ash released it and now we gotta walk instead (haha)
    Team Rocket wants Pikachu
    Pika pika pika, yo crazy, I'm so sick of them
    look at them, walking around digging a hole or two
    tryin' to steal you know who "Yeah, but it's so cute though"
    I think Ash's got a couple of screws up in his head loose
    but no worse than what's going on up in the Meowth balloon
    Sometimes I wanna evolve and just let loose,
    but can't, but it's cool for Charizard to snooze and make Ash loose
    The lizard gotcha pissed, the lizard gotcha pissed
    and if Ash would've ducked, the Ember might've missed
    and that's the kind of trainer my human Ashura is
    and he expects Charizard to obey his every wish.
    Of course it's not gonna obey him
    by the time it's reached that level,
    It's only going to flambay him.
    We ain't nothing but animals; well some of us can't evolve
    Like Mew, the mystery that humans cannot solve.
    But if they can force us Pokémon to quick evolve
    Then I can destroy you like a heated can of areosol
    But if you feel like you gotta steal I'm going to reveal.
    Team Rocket grab your nets and hoes, sing the chorus and it goes...
    (Chorus)
    I'm Pikachu Crazy
    So Pikachu Crazy
    That my vision is getting red and hazey
    So won't the real Pika Crazy...
    Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up
    becuase I'm Pikachu Crazy
    Yes I'm the real Crazy
    All you other Pikachu Crazies are just imitating
    So won't the real Pika Crazy...
    Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up
    (Verse 2)
    Gary Oak doesn't brag when he gets a badge or two
    Well Ash does, so whoohoo and whoop dee doo.
    You think I give a care about Giovanni?
    Half you Rockets can't catch me, let alone can me.
    "But Pika, what if they win, wouldn't you be scared?"
    Why? Those guys will just lie so they can be reveared?
    About how they had Pikachu backed in a corner (I'm so scared!).
    Hah, Team Rocket better switch their gears
    So I can Thunderpunch 'em, Isn't Pallet near?
    And hear 'em argue over how they got blasted so far.
    I warned you I'd blast you on the count of three
    "Yeah it's cute, but I think it's only Level 23, teehee"
    I should go find MewTwo or is it Mew3?
    And show the whole world how you tried bring on the end(scream)
    I'm sick of Team Rocket tryin' to steal me, all you do is annoy me
    So I have come here to destroy you
    And theres a million Pokémon just like me
    Who rush like me
    Who just don't give a PI! like me
    Who attack like me
    Who wanna destroy Team Rocket like me
    They just might be the next best thing
    Watch and see
    (chorus)
    (Verse 3)
    I'm like a Pokédex to listen to
    Cause I'm only telling you
    things you joke about with other Rockets inside your little dorm room
    The only difference is I got the guts to say it, Hey you, don't spray it
    And I don't gotta lie or be ten feet tall
    I just sit on Ash's shoulders and say it
    Even if you can't understand it (rip)
    I'm just smarter than 90% of you Rockets out there
    Then you wonder how I can Thunderpunch you like the clowns you are.
    Its funny cuz at the rate I'm going when I finish with your game
    I'll be the only Pika in the Orange League Hall of Fame.
    Blasting you off with the help of Bulbasuar and Squirtle, hey I'm working
    But even when Charizard ain't working
    And every single person is a Pika Crazy lurkin'
    He could be workin at Poké King spittin on your Oddish rings
    Or blastin' over the PokéCenter with a ding
    screaming I'll catch youuuuuuu
    With his feet down and air bags up
    So will the real Pika Crazy, please stand up
    and put one of those digits on each paw up
    and to be proud to be outta your Type and outta control
    and (be blasted off) one more time, far as you can, how high can you go?
    (chorus)
    


End file.
